nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traffic Court
The way the Traffic Court scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. (Then the screen skips to show the Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department from outside as Sheriff's voice is heard.) Sheriff: The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order! (Then the screen shows inside the building as McQueen and the whole team enter the courtroom, which most of the other Radiator Springs residents were inside and were angry with McQueen for what he have done.) Ramone: Hey, you scratched my paint! I oughta take a blowtorch to you, man! (Then the screen shows McQueen as he moves his tire up while getting pushed by Mater into the courtroom to the accused space while the team followed him.) Luigi: You all broke-a the road! You a very bad car! Fillmore: Fascist! Sarge: Commie! Lightning McQueen: (to Sheriff) Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take? I gotta get to California, pronto. Sheriff: Where's your lawyer? Lightning McQueen: (scoffs) I don't know. Tahiti maybe. He's got a timeshare there. Sheriff: When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to them. (to the other residents) Hey! Anyone want to be their lawyer? (All of the residents move back, except Mater.) Mater: Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff! (moves beside McQueen and our heroes) Sheriff: All rise! The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding. Ramone: (moves his body up from his tires) Luigi: Show-off. Sheriff: May Doc have mercy on your soul. (The door bangs as Doc Hudson comes in, which the screen shows him from his side as he drives to his bench.) Lightning McQueen: (gasps as he hears the door bang) Doc Hudson: All right, I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I want his hood on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he's rot! No, check that. Lightning McQueen: (gulps) Doc Hudson: (gets on some ramps that move him up to the top of his bench) I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm... (notices McQueen and the team, as McQueen does a nervous grin) Doc Hudson: Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! The same goes for all those other characters! Case dismissed. Lightning McQueen: Yes! Mater: Boy, I'm purty good at this lawyerin' stuff. (Then the door opens as Sally Carrera appears.) Sally Carrera: Sorry I'm late, Your Honor! (McQueen and Team Equesodor turn around to see her, which McQueen instantly falls in love with her.) Lightning McQueen: (to himself) Holy Porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney office. (Sally then drives into the courtroom as our heroes turn back to the front.) Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) Hey, thanks for comin', but we're all set. He's letting us go. Sally Carrera: (stops, and turns to McQueen and Team Equesodor) He's letting you all go? Lightning McQueen: Yeah, your job's pretty easy today. All you have to do now is stand there and let me look at you. Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Me, you, dinner. (reflects sunlight on his bolt sticker) Pi-cha-kow! (The reflected sunlight shines on Sally's eyes.) Sally Carrera: What the...? Ow! Oh! Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Sally Carrera: Please! Lightning McQueen: (stops reflecting sunlight) I know. I get that reaction a lot. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand. (revs his engine) Sally Carrera: Agh! Ow! Lightning McQueen: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Mater: Well, a little bit, but I'll be all right. Sally Carrera: OK. I'm gonna go talk to the judge. Lightning McQueen: Do what you gotta do, baby. Oh, but listen. Be careful. Folks around here are not firing on all cylinders, if you know what I mean. (Then we see Mater, who is trying to reflect sunlight on his wing mirror like what McQueen did with his bolt sticker earlier.) Mater: Ka-ching! (Then the sunlight goes into his eyes.) Mater: Ah! Sally Carrera: (to McQueen) I'll keep that in mind. (to Mater) Hey there, Mater. Mater: Howdy, Sally. (Then McQueen's smile turn to frown.) Sally Carrera: (to the other Radiator Springs residents) Hi, folks! (drives to Doc) Other Radiator Springs residents: Good morning! Lightning McQueen: (to Mater) You know her? Mater: She's the town attorney and my fiancée. Lightning McQueen: What?! Mater: (smacks McQueen with his tire) Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body. Sally Carrera: Doc, you look great this morning. Did you do something different with your side view mirrors? Doc Hudson: What do you want, Sally? Sally Carrera: (sighs) Come on, make this guy fix the road. The town needs this. Doc Hudson: No. I know his type. Race car. That's the last thing this town needs. And those weird looking friends of his who just didn't do anything wrong the night before. Sally Carrera: OK, I didn't want to have to do this, Doc, but you leave me no choice. (to the other citizens and Team Equesodor) Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history. And this goes for you, team of strangers. Doc Hudson: (to himself) Here she goes again. Sally Carrera: You see, , this is Radiator Springs, the glorious jewel strung on the necklace of Route 66, the mother road! It is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of that road. Mater: (blows a bubble with his spit) (in Sarge's voice) Travelers? What travelers? (in Fillmore's voice) Ignore him. Sally Carrera: But how, I ask you, are we to care for those travelers if there is no road for them to drive on? Sally Carrera: . (to Luigi) Luigi, what do you have at your store? Luigi: Tires. Sally Carrera: And if no one can get to you? Luigi: I won't sell any... tires. I will lose everything! Sally Carrera: Flo, what do you have at your store? Flo: I have gas. Lotsa gas! Mater, Ramone,: (all laugh on a joke with gasoline and gas from farts) Sally Carrera: OK boys, stay with me. A-And, Flo, what'll happen if no one can come to your station to buy gas? Flo: I'll go outta business and... we'll have to leave town. Sally Carrera: And what's gonna happen to all of us if Flo leaves town and closes her station? Other Radiator Springs residents: Without gas, we're done for! Lizzie: What? Sally Carrera: Yes, so don't you think the big red car responsible should fix our road? Lizzie: The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al! Ramone: Lizzie, Big Al left like, 15 years ago. Lizzie: Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon? Sally Carrera: Oh, he can do it. He's got the horsepower. Sally Carrera: . So, what do you want him to do? Other Radiator Springs residents and Team Equesodor: Fix the road! Sally Carrera: Because we are a town worth fixing! Other Radiator Springs residents and Team Equesodor: Yeah! (all cheer) Doc Hudson: (honks his own horn, which represents banging a hammer) Order in the court! Seems like my mind has been changed for me. Other Radiator Springs residents and Team Equesodor: Yeah! Lightning McQueen: No! Fillmore: Nice ruling. Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) Oh, I am so not taking you to dinner. Sally Carrera: (chuckles) That's OK, Stickers. You can take Bessie. Mater: Oh, man, you get to work with Bessie! I'd give my left two lug nuts for somethin' like that. Lightning McQueen: Bessie? Who's Bessie? Category:Scenes